Interlingua-English Dictionary u
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- ubere¹ n udder ubere² adj fruitful, abundant, uberous Hence: ubertate, exuberar & ubertate n fertility, abundance, uberty ubi 1. adv where (= in or at what place); 2. conj where; when, as soon as; wherewith; in which; a ubi where, whither; de ubi from where, whence Hence: ubicar &; ubique etc.; ubicunque etc.; alicubi etc.; alterubi etc. ubicar v to have one’s location, be (somewhere) Hence: ubication ubication n location (= fact of being located in a certain place), ubication ubicunque adv/conj wherever ubique adv everywhere; anywhere, wheresoever, wherever Hence: ubiquitate ubiquitate n ubiquitousness ukaz R n ukase Ukraina npr Ukraine Hence: ukrainian-ukrainiano ukrainian adj Ukrainian ukrainiano n Ukrainian (1. native of the Ukraine; 2. Ukrainian language) ulcerar v to ulcerate (= to affect with ulcers) ulceration n Med. ulceration ulcere n Med. ulcer Hence: ulcerose; ulcerar-ulceration ulcerose adj ulcerous (1. having the nature of an ulcer; 2. ulcerated) ulle adj/pron any, anyone Hence: nulle & ulmacee adj Bot. ulmaceous ulmaria n Bot. meadowsweet, queen of the meadows ulmeto n elm grove ulmic adj Chem. ulmic ulmina n Chem. ulmin ulmo n elm Hence: ulmeto; ulmacee; ulmaria; ulmic; ulmina Ulster A npr Ulster; ulster Clothing ulster ulterior adj 1. ulterior, situated beyond, thither; 2. subsequent, later ulteriormente adv later (on), subsequently ultimar v to bring to a close, to bring to completion ultimate 1. pp of ultimar; 2. adj ultimate ultimation n (action of) bringing to a close or to completion ultimatum NL n ultimatum ultime (úl-) adj last Hence: penultime &; ultimar-ultimation, ultimate ultra I. adv on the other side, beyond, farther; II. prep 1. on the farther side of; beyond, past; 2. besides; ultra illo besides, moreover; ultra que aside from the fact that Hence: ultrage &; ultrar-ultrantia ultra- prefixo ultra- (= beyond) Hence: ultramarin etc.; ultraviolette etc.; ultrapassar etc. ultrage (-aje) n outrage Hence: ultragiose; ultragiar ultragiar (-ajár) v to outrage ultragiose (-jose) adj outrageous ultramar adv overseas; (paises) de ultramar overseas (countries) ultramarin adj ultramarine (blue) ultramontan adj ultramontane (1. transmontane; 2. R.C.Ch.) Hence: ultramontanismo ultramontanismo n ultramontanism ultrantia n excess, extreme; a ultrantia to the bitter end ultrapassar v to go beyond ultrar v to carry to excess or to extremes ultraviolette adj ultraviolet; radios ultraviolette ultraviolet rays uluco (ú-) n owl ulula (úlula) n barn owl ulular v to howl, ululate Hence: ululation; ululator ululation n howling, ululation ululator n howler (= one who howls); specif.: howling monkey Ulysses (-lís-) npr Mythol. Ulysses umbella n Bot. umbel Hence: umbellate; umbellifere; umbelliforme etc. umbellate adj Bot. umbellate umbellifere adj Bot. umbelliferous umbelliforme adj Bot. umbelliform umbilical adj umbilical; cordon umbilical umbilical cord umbilicate adj umbilicate umbilico (-íco) n Anat. navel, umbilicus Hence: umbilical; umbilicate umbra¹ n 1. shade (as in “light and shade”; also: as in “the shades in Hades”); 2. shadow; al umbra de under or in the shadow of; umbras (del nocte) shadows (of the night); umbra de (dubita, etc.) shade or shadow of (doubt etc.) Hence: umbrella; umbratile; umbrifere; umbrina; umbrose; umbrar-adumbrar &; penumbra umbra² n umber (1. Mineral.; 2. “the color umber”); terra de umbra sienna umbrar v to shade, darken (= to put shading in or on) umbratile adj shady, umbrageous umbre adj Umbrian umbrella n umbrella (= cloth-covered frame used for protection against rain or sun) Umbria npr Umbria umbrifere adj umbriferous umbrina n Zool. umbrina, umbrine umbro n Umbrian (1. inhabitant of Umbria; 2. Umbrian dialect) Hence: Umbria; umbre umbrose adj shady, umbrageous un 1. adj one; 2. indef art a, an; le un le altere one another, each other, each (one) ... the other (one); le unes le alteres one another, each other, each (of them) ... the others, other ones Hence: union &; unitate &; unic &; unir &; unificar &; unicorne etc.; unilateral etc.; uniforme etc.; unanime etc.; unicolor etc.; unipare etc.; unaltere etc.; undece etc.; dece-un etc.; alicun etc.; qualcun etc.; alcun etc.; necun etc.; uno-qualcuno etc., alcuno etc. un-altere pron each other, one another unanime (-ánime) adj unanimous Hence: unanimitate unanimitate n unanimity uncia n 1. ounce; 2. inch Hence: uncial-semiuncial etc. uncial adj uncial unciforme n unciform, hook-shaped uncinate adj uncinate uncino n hook (as in “wall hook”, “hook and eye”) unco n hook, barb Hence: uncino-uncinate; unciforme etc. unct- see unguer unction n unction (1. act of anointing; 2. unctuousness) uncto¹ n anointed; le Uncto del Senior the Lord’s Anointed uncto² n unguent, ointment Hence: unctuose-unctuositate unctu- see uncto² unctuose adj unctuous (1. oily, greasy; 2. oily, suave) unctuositate n unctuosity, unctuousness unda n wave (1. “wave of the sea, etc.”; 2. Phys.); unda sonor sound wave; unda luminose light wave; undas curte Radio short waves; undas longe Radio long waves Hence: undulose; undular &; undina; undose; undear; inundar &; undisone etc. unde adv whence (1. from which place; 2. wherefore, for which reason or cause) undear v to wave (= to move in waves or undulations) undece (ún-) adj eleven undina n undine undisone adj wavelike (= sounding like waves) undose adj wavy undular v to wave, undulate (1. to move in, or like, waves; 2. to impart a wavy appearance to) Hence: undulation; undulatori; undulate undulate 1. pp of undular; 2. adj wavy, undulating undulation n I. undulation (1. waving motion; 2. wavy form); II. Hairdressing wave; undulation permanente permanent wave undulatori adj undulatory undulose adj rolling, wavy, undulous UNESCO A n UNESCO ungue n nail (of a finger or toe); also: unguis Hence: unguiculo-unguiculate; ungula &; unguifere unguentari adj unguentary unguento n ointment, salve unguer ung-/unct- v to anoint (1. to rub with an ointment; 2. to make sacred with oil) Hence: ungento-ungentari; unction; uncto¹; uncto² &; axungia etc. unguiculate adj unguiculate unguiculo n small nail or claw unguifere adj unguiferous ungula (úngula) n 1. nail (of a finger or toe); 2. claw (of a canine, feline, or bird); 3. hoof (of an animal) Hence: ungulate-ungulato, multungulate etc.; multungule etc. ungulate adj ungulate (1. having hoofs; 2. pertaining to the ungulates) ungulato n Zool. ungulate unibile adj uniteable unic adj 1. sole, only; 2. unique (= that has no like or equal); filio unic only son Hence: unicitate unicitate n 1. oneness, singleness; 2. uniqueness unicolor adj one-colored, unicolorous unicorne¹ adj one-horned Hence: unicornio unicorne² n unicorn unicornio n unicorn unificar v to unify Hence: unification unification n unification uniflor adj Bot. uniflorous unifoliate adj Bot. unifoliate uniformar v to uniform (1. to make uniform; 2. to put into uniform) uniforme¹ adj uniform Hence: uniformitate; uniformar uniforme² n uniform uniformitate n uniformity unilateral adj unilateral (1. Bot.; 2. Law) unimento n (action of) uniting, joining, etc. union n union; tracto de union hyphen (= sign used to join two words together) Hence: unionismo; unionista; disunion unionismo n unionism unionista n unionist unipare adj uniparous (= producing but one offspring at a time) unipersonal adj Gram. unipersonal; also: impersonal unipolar adj unipolar unir v to unite, join, connect Hence: unimento; unibile; unitive; unite; disunir; reunir-reunion unisexual adj unisexual unisone adj unison, unisonous Hence: unisono unisono (-í-) n unison unit- see unitate unitari adj 1. unitary; 2. Theol. Unitarian unitario n 1. unitarist; 2. Theol. Unitarian unitarismo n 1. unitarism; 2. Theol. Unitarianism unitate n 1. unit; 2. unity; also: oneness Hence: unitari-unitarismo; unitario; disunitate unite 1. pp of unir; 2. adj smooth, even; (le) Statos Unite (the) United States; Nationes Unite United Nations unitive adj unitive, uniting univalve adj Zool. univalve, univalved universal adj universal; suffragio universal universal franchise or suffrage universalisar v to universalize universalismo n Theol. Universalism universalista n Theol. Universalist universalitate n 1. universality; 2. totality universe adj universal Hence: universitate &; universo-universal-universalismo, universalista, universalitate, universalisar universit- see universitate universitari adj university universitate n university Hence: universitari universo n universe uno indef pron one unquam (únquam) adv ever, at any time upas Mal. n Bot. upas ur-¹ n in compounds ur-, uro- (= tail) Hence: cenuro etc. ... ur-² v in derivatives Hence: ureter &; urethra & -ura suffixo substantive with the second stem of verbs in -er and -ir -ure (= action or result of ...ing) Hence: mixtura etc.; pictura etc.; fissura etc.; cultura etc.; copertura etc. Ural npr 1. Ural (River); 2. Urals, Ural Mountains Hence: uralian; uraloaltaic etc. uralian adj Uralian uraloaltaic (-táic) adj uralaltaic Urania npr Mythol. Urania (1. Muse of astronomy; 2. epithet of Aphrodite) uranic adj uranic uranie adj uranian (1. pertaining to the god Uranus; 2. pertaining to the planet Uranus; 3. pertaining to Urania; 4. pertaining to the heavens) uranite n Mineral. uranite uranium (-rá-) n uranium Hence: uranite; uranic Urano npr Uranus (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) Hence: uranie-uranium &, urania; uranographo etc.; uranometria etc. uranographia (-ía) n uranography uranographo (-ógrapho) n uranographer Hence: uranographia uranometria (-ía) n (science of) uranometry urban adj 1. urban; 2. urbane urbanisar v to urbanize urbanisation n urbanization urbanismo n town planning, city planning urbanista n 1. city planner; 2. Eccl. urbanist urbanitate n urbanity (1. urbanness; 2. urbaneness) urbe n town, city Hence: urban-urbanismo, urbanista, urbanitate, urbanisar-urbanisation, inurban, suburban; suburbio; suburbicari urceo n pitcher, jug uredine n Bot. uredinium Hence: uredineas uredineas npl rust fungi, Uredinales uremia (-ía) n Med. uremia, uraemia Hence: uremic uremic adj uremic, uraemic urente 1. ppr of urer; 2. adj Med. caustic urer ur-/ust- v 1. to burn, burn up; 2. Med. to cauterize Hence: uredine &; urente; ustion; adurer &; comburer & ureter n Anat. ureter Hence: ureteritis; ureteral; ureterotomia etc. ureteral adj ureteral ureteritis (-ítis) n Pathol. ureteritis ureterotomia (-ía) n Surg. ureterotomy urethra n Anat. urethra Hence: urethritis; urethral; urethroscopio etc. urethral adj urethral urethritis (-ítis) n Pathol. urethritis urethroscopia (-ía) n Med. urethroscopy urethroscopio n Med. urethroscope Hence: urethroscopia urgente adj urgent (= demanding immediate attention or action) urgentia n urgency (= need for immediate attention or action) urger v to urge, be insistent or pressing; also: to be urgent Hence: urgente-urgentia -urgo in compounds -urge (= worker) Hence: chirurgo etc.; metallurgo etc.; thaumaturgo etc.; siderurgia etc. -uria in compounds urina n urine Hence: urinal; urinose; urinar-urinatorio urinal n urinal (= vessel for holding urine) urinar v to urinate urinatorio n urinal (= building for urinating purposes) urinose adj urinous urna n 1. urn; 2. ballot box; urna cinerari cinerary urn uro- n in derivatives and compounds (= urine) Hence: -uria-albuminuria etc.; uremia etc. ... ursa n she-bear; ursa major Astron. Ursa Major, Great Bear, (Big) Dipper; ursa minor Astron. Ursa Minor, Little Bear or Little Dipper ursin adj ursine urso n bear; urso polar or blanc polar bear Hence: urson; ursin; ursa urson n Zool. Canada porcupine; urson U.R.S.S. n U.S.S.R. urtica (-tíca) n nettle, urtica Hence: urticaria; urticacee-urticaceas; urticar-urticante, urtication urticaceas npl Bot. Urticaceae urticacee adj urticaceous urticante 1. ppr of urticar; 2. adj urticant, stinging urticar v to nettle, urticate urticaria n Pathol. urticaria, nettle rash urtication n urtication Uruguay (-ái) npr Uruguay (1. Uruguay river; 2. Republic of Uruguay); Republica Oriental del Uruguay Republic of Uruguay us- see ut- U.S.A. A n U.S.A. usabile adj usable usabilitate n usability, usableness usage (-aje) n 1. use (= act of using); 2. usage, custom usantia n usage, custom, habit usar v 1. to use, make use of; 2. to use up; usar (facer, etc.) to be used to (doing, etc.) uso n use (1. act of using; 2. habit); facer uso de to make use of; in uso in use; foras de uso out of use Hence: usual-inusual; usar-usage, usantia, usabile-usabilitate, inusabile; disuso-disusar; misuso-misusar-misusage; usufruer etc. usquam (ús-) adv somewhere usque prep (all the way) to, up to (a point in space or time); also: till, until; usque nunc up to now; usque al presente up to the present ust- see urer ustion n 1. (act of) burning, destroying by fire; 2. Med. cauterization usual adj usual (1. ordinary; 2. customary) usufruct- see usufruer usufructo n Law usufruct usufructuari adj Law usufructuary usufructuario n Law usufructuary usufruer -fru-/-fruct- v Law to enjoy the usufruct Hence: usufructo-usufructuari, usufructuario usura n usury Hence: usuria; usurari; usurero; usurar usurar v to practice usury usurari adj usurious usurero n usurer usuria (-ía) n usury usurpar v to usurp Hence: usurpation; usurpator; usurpatori usurpation n usurpation usurpator n usurper usurpatori adj usurpatory ut adv as, how, in order that, to the end that, just as; ut ... ita ... the ... the ..., as ... so ... Hence: sicut etc. ut n Mus. (the note) C ut- ut-/us- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: utile &; uso &; abut- & utensile n utensil, tool uterin adj uterine (1. pertaining to the uterus; 2. born of the same mother, but of a different father) utero (ú-) n uterus, womb Hence: uterin; uterologia etc. uterologia (-ía) n uterology utile adj useful Hence: utilitate-utilitari-utilitario, utilitarismo; utilisar-utilisabile-inutilisabile, utilisation, utilisator, utilisate-inutilisate; inutile-inutilitate, inutilisar utilisabile adj available (= capable of being turned to account) utilisar v to utilize utilisate adj utilized, used utilisation n utilization utilisator n utilizer utilitari adj utilitarian (as in “utilitarian ethics”) utilitario n utilitarian utilitarismo n utilitarianism utilitate n utility, usefulness Utopia n Utopia; utopia utopia Hence: utopismo; utopista; utopic utopic adj utopian utopismo n utopianism utopista n utopian utroque indef pron either or both of two ... an (ú-) conj whether ... or uva n 1. grape; 2. grapes, bunch of grapes; uva de Corintho currant (= small seedless raisin used in cooking); uva sic raisin Hence: uvula &; uvea uvea n Anat. uvea uvula n uvula Hence: uvular uvular adj uvular uxor n wife Hence: uxoricida etc.; uxoricidio etc. uxoricida n uxoricide (= one who kills his wife) uxoricidio n uxoricide (= act of killing one’s wife)